Valve assemblies for use with breathing masks have been of unitary construction demanding that the valve be removed from the mask or the whole mask discarded when the valve became inoperable. It is an object of this invention to provide an adapter for a separable valve assembly that will be structurally sound for use in breathing apparatus to provide the regulated intake and exhalation of breathable gas mixtures or air.
A further object is to provide for easy disassembly of the two piece valve from the adapter to provide for the adapter portion attached to a face mask to remain in position.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adapter with integrated components to carry auxiliary communication circuits.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an adapter that is easily detachable from said valve assembly, and said valve assembly can carry replaceable valving elements to provide easy repair of the valve in case of malfunction or wear.
The adapter assembly of this invention can adapt the well-known United States Air Force combination valve, MIL-V-27296 to the well-known U.S. Air Force Folding, Hanging, Quick Don Mask which carries a part number 358-1002 in the U.S. Air Force Inventory of parts. The adapter will accept valves manufactured by any qualified source according to the military specification.
An advantage feature of the invention is that the adapter assembly can accept standard microphone attachments such as are made to microphone part numbers M-169 or M-101 in the United States Air Force inventory.